Ciaphas Cain (Warhammer 40000)
Ciaphus Cain (HERO OF THE IMPERIUM!) is a Looper in the Warhammer 40K Loops and a member of the Imperial Guard Commissar in the Imperium of Man. Description Ciaphas Cain looks to be every inch the hero, tall, muscular, strapping, and the ideal form of a liberator of worlds. Short black hair, a commonly brown jacket (as is the wont for a Commissar), et cetera. And, in many ways, this is accurate. To those who listen to him, or to his heavily-edited memoirs, he's a ruthless coward who made it as far as he has out of a combination of lies, trickery and spineless pragmatism. What is certain, even between these conflicting narratives, is that he's been dragged hither and thither almost as much as Rincewind, manages to fix almost all the trouble into which he gets, and is constantly in need of a drink. In Equestrian form, he goes by 'Candy Cane', and his form tends to vary from Loop to Loop. History Ciaphas' formative Loop came at one of the worst possible times: having replaced Slaanesh, the Equestrian looper Pinkie Pie turned the branch into a cycle of infinite parties, as chaos gods do. This led to the already cowardly man developing a fear of all things pink, or at least of that particular pony. In a meeting with the nonlooping God Emperor some loops later, Ciaphas was interrogated on the subject of the looping Chaos Gods, where he admitted that they were a lot better than they used to be. At one point, Ciaphas was one of the guests-of-honor (and gave a prolonged speech) at the wedding of Spike and Rarity. Throughout his Looping experiences, two things seem to be constants: first, he maintains his cowardly state, fleeing from everything he can (when he can get away with it, which is rarely); and second, many others -- ranging from the Chaos Gods, to Leman Russ, to the God Emperor hirself -- seem to take an inordinate amount of pleasure throwing him into dangerous situations. Abilities * Element of Loyalty: Ciaphas Cain is the only non-native Looper to permanently acquire access to the Element of Loyalty, earned during an attack on Equestria by Nightmare Moon and the Smooze. Relationships * Leman Russ: The two have a good relationship, enough that Ciaphus was able to become part of Leman's circle of Element-Bearers. * Pinkie Pie: Ciaphus became deathly afraid of Pinkie after he Awoke in a Loop where she had replaced Slaanesh and took over the universe with chaos and parties. The two have since made up after she apologized for upsetting him. * Jack Sparrow: The anchor of the Pirates of the Caribbean ''Loops drags Ciaphas along for the ride whenever possible, further contributing to the Commissar's poor heart condition. Like many of those erstwhile companions, it's difficult to tell for sure if Ciaphas actually appreciates Jack and those adventures, and is simply complaining for the sake of it. * 'The Chaos Gods: While he never likes getting involved with them when he can avoid it, even Ciaphas has to admit that the Looping gods are far superior to the non-Looping ones. They, meanwhile, like to brighten up his day in their own inimitable ways. * '''Amberley Vail: The Inquisitor and Cain's personal biographer remains a nigh-constant companion through the Loops; he was the one who gave her the 'Welcome to the Multiverse' speech. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Warhammer 40K